goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy gets grounded in 30 days
Lucy gets grounded in 30 days is a grounded video and transcript by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on May 31st 2015 Cast Lucy-Julie Kimberly McCall-Herself George McCall-Diesel Hitle McCall-French fry MumaX992-Wiseguy Transcript (video starts) Lucy: Oh No, I left the sink running. Oh no, I flooded the house (Lucy's Dad appears) George: Lucy, did I ever told you left eh water keep running? Lucy: Um, yes. Kimberly: Oh (x8). Lucy we can't stand you not listen to us. George: And this means, you are grounded (x8) for eternity. Go to your room now. Text: Lucy gets grounded in 30 days Text: Day 1 Lucy: I'm going to sing Dora the Explorer. Lucy: D-D-D Dora, D-D-D Dora, Dora the Explorer. George: Lucy I've heard you sing Dora the Explorer while grounded, the show that Hitler hate. Lucy: Um, as the matter of fact, yes I did. George: You're grounded. Text: Day 2 Lucy: Oh, I think I need too. (Lucy farted) George: Lucy, how dare you, fart, your grounded. Text: Day 3 George: Lucy, what are you doing? Lucy: Um, I was about to destroying the White House with stink bombs. George: Your grounded. (Day 4) George: Lucy, how dare you get fat at Arby's. You are grounded. (Day 5) Lucy: I will pee on the garden! (Censored) George: Lucy, how dare you pee in the garden outside, you are grounded. (Day 6) Lucy: I don't want my dinner. George: You eating your dinner, so eat. Lucy: No, I want McDonald's happy meal. Hitler: No, you are not eating McDonald's happy meal, so eat your dinney Kimberly: I agree with Hitler. Lucy: No. (Lucy destroys the table) George: Lucy, how dare you destroyed the table. You are grounded. (Day 7) Lucy: I will spray the graffiti at my house. (Lucy sprays the house) George: Lucy how dare you us graffiti at my house, your grounded. (Day 8) Lucy: I'm going to taunt the door again without permission. (Lucy taunts the door silly until) Kosta Karatzovalis: Lucy you taunt my door again, for the second time. That's it, I will call your parents. George: What's wrong Kosta? Kosta Karatzovalis: Lucy taunt the door again. George: (to Lucy) You are grounded. (Day 9) Lucy: I'm going to watch Barney and Friends while grounded. Announcer: And now, it's time for Rocket Power, only on Nicktoons. Lucy: That's it, I will kill Rocket Power right now. (On TV) Lucy: Time to die Rocket Power. (Fight is censored) Lucy: Yes, I killed Rocket Power. (At home) George: Lucy, how dare you killed Rocket Power Gang. Kimberly: That was your brother's favorite and you made him furious, and also that could you face serious of charges for murdering the Rocket Power Gang. George: You are grounded. (Day 10) George: Lucy, What are you doing in the bathroom with my shaver? Lucy: I was about to shave my hair with your shaver to be a skinhead. George: You are grounded. (Day 11) George: Oh My God MumaX992, did Lucy turn you into a giant? MumaX992: Yes. George: Lucy, how could you do this to him, you are grounded. (Day 12) George: Lucy, how dare you trying to kidnapped plan against Jake Gyllenhaal, it was Hitler's favorite Hollywood actor. Lucy: But Dad, he is stupid since the Prince of Persia movie. George: I don't freaking care, you are grounded. (Day 13) Lucy: Poopy poopy everywhere, poopy poopy in my underwear, poopy poopy here it comes. (Lucy poops on her mother) Kimberly: Oh (x20). Lucy, how dare you poop on myself. Your grounded. (Day 14) (Lucy is sleeping until she wakes about 3 in the morning) Kimberly: Lucy, how dare you wake up 3 in the morning, thinking it was 6am, your grounded. (Day 15) Lucy: I will play with Barney the Dinosaur stuffy doll while I'm dancing. (Lucy dances) Kimberly: Lucy, how dare play with your Barney stuffy doll while grounded, you are grounded. (Day 16) Kimberly: Lucy, what are you doing with my camera in your room? Lucy: I was about to set up your camera to rant on The Metal Punks for making grounded videos out of me. Kimberly: You are grounded. (Day 17) Lucy: I'm going to taunt the door without permission. (Lucy taunts the door silly until) Brendan Barney: You taunt my door. That's it I'm calling your parents. George: What's wrong Brendan Barney? Brendan Barney: Your baby daughter Lucy taunt the door. George: Lucy your grounded. (Day 18) George: Lucy, what are you doing on that plane, and when the captain? Lucy: I tied up the captain and I just want to go to Canada to join the UTTP. George: You are grounded. Text: Day 19 George: Lucy how dare you sleep with the ninja for a sleepover, your grounded. Text: Day 20 George: Lucy, what are you doing here in Hitler's room with his toybox. Lucy: I was about to pee on Hitler's toybox and frame him. George: You are grounded. Text: Day 21 George: Lucy how dare you turn the good users into tiny with that shrink machine, you are grounded Text: Day 22 George: Lucy, how dare you use graffiti on the walls like a gangster. You are grounded Text: Day 23 Lucy: I'm going to put the Barney's Great Adventure poster appeared. George: Lucy, how dare you put the Barney's Great Adventure poster appeared, you are grounded. Text: Day 24 George: Lucy, how dare you become so huge and then destroy the city, and it seems chaos here. You are grounded Text: Day 25 Kimberly: Lucy, what are you doing with that hammer? Lucy: Um, I'm destroying the Rated R DVD movies from Dad's draw. Kimberly: Your grounded. Text: Day 26 George: Lucy, how dare you tied up Brendan Barney to team up with your friends. And where did you get the idea from? Lucy: Um, um, um, I got the idea from the 1963 movie, The Lord of the Files. George: You are grounded Text: Day 27 George: Lucy, what are you doing here, your supposed to be at school. Lucy: I work as a sanctuary. George: You are grounded. Lucy: Stupid dad wannabe, George: You are grounded for ultra infinity. Text: Day 28 George: Lucy how dare you sneak out of the house and then went to PBS Kids while grounded. You are grounded. Text: Day 29 George: Lucy, how dare you kill Phineas and Ferb. Kimberly: That was Hitler's next favourite show and you made him furious. Lucy: But I'm sorry. Hitler: Your apology unaccepted. George: Hitler was right, and you are grounded. Text: Day 30 Lucy: I'm going to blow up Chuck E. Cheese's. Ha (x12). (Lucy left the house and went to Chuck E. Cheese's until) George: Hold it right there Lucy, what are you doing? Lucy: I was about to blow up Chuck E. Cheese's. George: You are grounded. (The End) Category:2015 videos Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:All Lucy McCall Deserves